Tidak Lagi
by frejahimitsu
Summary: pesta di hyotei! hiyoshi ga akan jatuh ke rencana yushi lagi


**Tidak lagi**

* * *

Pagi pagi di hyotei gakuen, udara serasa dingin sekali, mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari pertama turun salju. Hiyoshi wakashi baru saja nyampe di depan sekolahnya, tiba tiba oshitari yushi, menyapa dan iya memberi tau kalau nanti tidak ada latihan tetapi ada acara semacam pesta gitu. Semua tim diundang, jadinya rame.

"gimana hiyoshi? Maukah kau datang?" yushi bertanya sambil merangkul hiyoshi

"ga" hiyoshi melepas rangkulan yushi dan langsung pergi

"loh... Ga mau dipikirin dulu? Masih ada waktu sampai jam 6" yushi sambil menatapnya penuh harapan

"coba kupikirkan um... Ga"

"huh... Ayo lah hiyoshi... Please..."

"uh... Oshitari san.."

"ayo lah cuma sekali ini mau ga?" yushi hampir mau bersujud tetapi hiyoshi langsung

"ok boleh lah" yushi sangat gembira mendengar itu dan langsung memeluknya

"ah!! Oshitari san!! Jangan bersikap kaya kita pacaran diumum, kan aku udah bilang!!" hiyoshi coba melepaskan diri

"ahaha maaf ya hiyo. Kalau begitu sampai nanti ya!" yushi menepuk bahunya dan meninggalkannya.

***

saat dirumahnya hiyoshi

hiyoshi lagi main game ama kakaknya trus saat iya melihat jam sudah jam 4 dan rumahnya atobe juga lumayan jauh, makannya iya langsung berhenti main dan langsung ganti baju. Saat ganti baju hiyoshi malah bingung mau pake baju apa, makannya itu iya langsung memanggil kakaknya dan meminta bantuan

"kau mau minta bantuan pake baju apa?" kakaknya bertanya, hiyoshi hanya mengangguk

"ok...kalau begitu *kakaknya sambil mengambil beberapa baju dan celana* coba ini dan kita cocokkan" hiyoshi melihat kakaknya aga bingung tetapi langsung menurutinya.

***

saat di rumahnya atobe, yushi sedang menunggu kehadiran hiyoshi. Sedang kan orang demi orang banyak yang berdatangan, tetapi tidak ada tanda tanda hiyoshi, dan kalau misalnya hiyoshi datang yushi juga pasti akan mengetahuinya karena dia bagian menyambut tamu. Cape si... Jam 7 malam tiba, saat itu rikkaidai baru datang, semua datang dengan muka yang sepertinya datang terpaksa, kecuali yukimura yang selalu senyum senyum ga jelas. Yap sepertinya semua sudah datang, kecuali hiyoshi.

atobe sudah memulai pesta tersebut banyak yang ngobrol ngobrol dan banyak juga yang pacaran, tezuka fuji minta kamar ama atobe, dan setelah mendengar itu atobe langsung mengumumkan kalo minta kamar bilang aja ama otori, dia yang ngurus kayak gituan.

yushi juga ingin minta kamar bersama hiyoshi. Sayangnya hiyoshi tidak ada di sini. Semakin malam semakin sepi mungkin karena pada minta kamar kali ya. Saat yushi mau ngambil minuman iya bertemu dengan saudaranya oshitari kenya, kenya bersama kekasihnya zaizen hikaru.

"hai yushi!!" kenya menyapa sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"ah... Kenya!!" yushi membalas lambaian tangannya

"kenapa mukamu bt gitu..?"

"ah... Ga apa apa kok, kau ga bermalaman ama zaizen?"

"baru selesai"

"oh... Gitu ya"

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya! Zaizen mau cepat cepat pulang ktnya sakit perut, bye yushi!"

"bye kenya!"

yushi sampai aga stress ni mana lagi hiyoshi, kenya aja baru selesai masa aku belum mulai si?? Kan aneh... Kalah ama saudaraku sendiri memalukan. Saat yushi menuju ruang tamu iya melihat banyak yang lagi apa ya katanya umm _makeout. _Yap pokoknya itu de... Apaan ini katanya pesta meria kok jadi pesta cintacintaan gini si? Mana suasana yang bikin paling hot itu niou masaharu ama pacarnya marui bunta tiduran di sofa. Kalo dilihat dari situ mereka dimana saja ok.

"oi kalian berdua! Bisa jangan basahin sofanya ga?" yushi menegur. Niou yang sambil menjilat lehernya marui langsung memberi yushi pandangan kayak 'apa apaan si ni orang ganggu aja' ya semacam begitu.

"puri..." niou berdiri dan menghadap yushi

"kenapa emngnya? kamarnya udah pada penuh" niou protes tetepi marui diam saja sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"yah... Maaf ya kamarny pada penuh...kalian mending masih bisa saling bersentuhan"

"emngnya kekasihnya oshitari kemana?" marui bertanya dengan nada sok imut

"ah tau tu belum dateng"

"kan hampir jam 8" marui memberi tau yushi

"ah! Apa iya?! Waw..." yushi terkejut mendengar itu

"coba aja kamu telphone" ujar niou. Yushi jadi baru inget, tiba tiba ada burung gagak lewat 'kakk kakk kakk' . Niou dan marui tertawa dan meninggalkannya sendirian sambil menelphone hiyoshi.

Saat yushi menelphone hiyoshi, telphonenya ga diangkat. Dan akhirnya iya stress sendiri

"ah waka pon! Kok ga diangkat si?? Kemana lagi tu anak udah kutunggu 2 jam dan tanpa informasi" saat yushi sedang marah marah sendiri tiba tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya

"oshitari san kenapa marah marah sendiri?"

"ah! Waka pon!" yushi langsung memeluknya setelah itu memandangnya dan menciumnya. Iya memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya hiyoshi yang basah itu

"nghh... Oshitari..san..."

"wakapon kita lanjutkan di kamar aja" yushi sambil mengangkat hiyoshi, menuju kamar.

sesampai di kamar, hiyoshi di letakan di atas kasur yg empuk. Yushi memandangnya dengan tatapan yang lembut, hiyoshi tidak suka dilihatin seperti itu dan akhirnya mukanya yushi ditonjok ama hiyoshi, dan hiyoshi meninggalkan yushi yang sedang kesakitan sendiri.

"ku kira pestanya seru, eh ternyata, cuman salah satu rencana oshitai-san yang busuk dan mesum itu. supaya aku mau tidur, dan bermain dengannya. OSHITARI-SAN BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME!!" hiyoshi langsung menuju jalan pulang.

~Owari~

* * *

Bleh… cerita apaan ni…?

Oh well kalo ad yang baca dan review syukur tp kalo ga ada yang review juga ga apa apa.


End file.
